I'll Never Stop
by AnimeObsesser5566
Summary: Ludwig will go to the ends of the earth to get Matthew back after all the mistakes he made...but will Matthew take him back?
1. I'll Never Stop

Ludwig sighed as another world meeting came to a close. Everytime one would finish, he would have a sore throat and be absolutely exhausted. Every country annoyed and infuriated him...except one...

Canada.

A wave of several different emotions washed over him at the thought of the slightly older country.

To Ludwig...Matthew Williams was more than just another country...

He was Ludwig's ex-lover and once again best friend.

The two had a mile-long history together...some full of wonderful, blissful memories...and...some...terrible...

Ludwig would go to the ends of the earth to turn back the mistakes he had made...but for now he had to live with them and be thankful they were finally friends once again.

Ludwig had just packed up his stuff when the Canadian strolled up to him with an exhausted smile faint on his lips. "Hey Ludwig, exhausting meeting eh?"

Ludwig nodded "Ja, it was. Danke for backing me up in there."

The taller male shrugged "Don't mention it"

They started walking down the hall, ludwig silently thanking the universe that Italy had left to bother his brother instead of him.

Ludwig had spent decades trying to repair the relationship he and Matthew once had...but it was no use. Matthew refused to rekindle what they previously had.

So now Ludwig was stuck longing his best friend for the second time.

They didn't do alot togther, much to Ludwigs dismay, but one thing they did was get a beer together after every meeting, in which Ludwig would always tease Matthew about the brand he chose to drink.

It was a type of ritual they'd had ever since the two of them met.

-

Oh my god, i've always wanted to write this. I'm so excited.

In a way this fic is kinda inspired by "I'll Never Stop" by 'N Sync

I had it on repeat and realized the song would work perfectly with it XD anyways, the next chapter will be up shortly.


	2. Making Moves

Ludwig and Matthew plopped down side by side on bar stools and ordered their favourite beers. Matthew gave the other man a playful, but icy glare and Ludwig smirked and asked.

"Seriously Matt! I still don't understand how you can drink that shit!"

Matthew just rolled his eyes and tried to hide the faint smile that had formed on his gorgeous lips. Ludwig stared for a few seconds, remembering the countless times those lips devoured his own before abruptly looking away.

It had been getting harder and harder not to grab the arctic nation and do simfully delicious things to him like he used to. He took a long drink of his, in his opinion, better beer and tried to ignore his urges once more.

They talked for a while, laughing about the goings on in theirs and other countries.

Three beers later they had exhausted all of their allowed topics and Matthew stood up to leave.

"Well, I'll see you later Lud." He strted walking away, but Ludwig couldn't take it anymore and jumped up abruptly.

"M-Matthew! Wait!" He turned around and Ludwig ran to him, grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him roughly.

Matthew almost melted into the other mans arms and the kiss.

Almost.

Instead, he realized what was happening and pushed ludwig to the ground. Hard.

Matthew stared at him with cold, fiery eyes and spat.

"I can't /believe/ you! Leave me alone /Germany/!"

With that the man Ludwig loved the most, turned on his heel and stormed out of the bar angrily, leaving a brokenhearted German man on the floor.

He'd messed everything up...


	3. Flashback

Ludwig lay on that disgusting floor of the bar for hours sobbing his heart out. He cried at the rejection, at Matthew's anger, and ever mistake he'd ever made.

He sat crying on that floor until the bartender got fed up and kicked him out, telling him to go home.

He dragged himself to the hotel and cried himself to sleep dreading seeing Matthew at the meeting the next day.

The next morning he dragged himself out of bed and ate breakfast before hearing a knock at the door. He rushed over and ripped open the door hoping to see a familiar blonde but instead an oh-too-happy brunette.

"Germany! Germany! Good morning Germany!"

Ludwig's face fell and sighed. "Oh...hallo Italy..."

The Italian tilted his head to the side and walked into the room, uninvited.

"Ve~ What's wrong Ludwig?"

He looked away "It's...It's n-nothing Feli..."

Feliciano furrowed his brow and pulled Ludwig to a set of chairs, both of them sitting down.

"Please Ludwig...Please tell me what's wrong...I'm one of your bestfriends aren't I?"

Ludwig sighed sadly and nodded. "It's...Matthew...I...I messed it up again..."

Understanding and sympathy flashed across the other mans face. Almost every country knew what had happened.

Matthew and Ludwig had become countries only a few years apart, Matthew a few years before Ludwig. They met after Ludwig's first world meeting at a bar that a few other nations were going to and they both decided to tag along.

Gilbert, Ludwig's older brother, and the country of Prussia at the time, saw that Ludwig wasn't having a great time socializing since he had just become a country.

Matthew had been having the same problem and Arthur, Matthew's guardian did the same thing.

They were both pushe to a bar stool and the two were sat side-by-side because of their guardians. They had sat in silence until Ludwig ordered a beer and Matthew followed afterwards with a whiskey.

Ludwig made a joke about Matthew's choice of drink and that sparked a conversation between the two.

After that, they instantly became best friends. They continued that ritual after every meeting.

Eventually they fell in love with each other and one day ludwig let that slip.

To his delight, Matthew felt the same and the two developed a relationship...but they kept it from everyone.

Their secret love affair was full of love and passion and grew and grew each secret moment they shared together.

But...it couldn't last...soon...the first world war happened...and everything fell apart...

They were forced to fight eachother...but soon, a hatred formed between the two.

Especially during the second battle of ypres. He remembered every moment...Germany let chlorine gas go towards the French, English, and Canadians.

Francis and Arthur went down first, leaving Matthew and his troops, still standing proud. They sent another round of gas towards them.

Ludwig saw it clear as day how Matthew lay almost dead on the ground. To Ludwig's relief Matthew lived...but his eyes were destroyed.

After the first world war came the second, and Hitler was in power. The evil had invaded Ludwig's mind. The ange of Matthew was so great that a week after Arthur declared war...Matthew followed and declared independently...

On the battlefield Ludwig could see the fiery hatred in his former lover's eyes and both then and now that look could send shivers crawling up and down anyones spine.

After it was all over, Ludwig realized his mistake and felt heartbreak and regret everywhere in his heart. His country was extremely poor and in shambles.

It took a long time for things to get even remotely normal. As Matthew signed the agreement that the wars were over, he sent the scariest and angriest glare that scared everyone in the room in Ludwig's direction.

On August, 1st 1975, Matthew and Ludwig established diplomatic relations and Matthew whispered in his ear as they shook hands.

"We can be friends again...but we'll never be lovers...understand?"

Ludwig had felt his heart break again at those words but he nodded.

It had taken years for them to finally repair their friendship and Matthew eventually forgave Ludwig for his mistakes. By then, everybody found out about their secret relationship and how it ended.

*End Of Flashback/Story*

After Ludwig finished telling Feliciano what had happened in the bar, the Italian hugged him tightly and comfortingly.

Holy cow that chapter hurt my brain!

I tried to make it as historically true as possible. If I made any mistakes, the I apologize.

Also sorry for spelling mistakes, im in a car on my iPod at the moment (yay! vacation!) so that's why theres mistakes. I hope you enjoyed! I made it extra long for you guys XD


	4. Mayhem At The Meeting

Feliciano comforted Ludwig as he poured out every feeling, regret, and memory.

When he was done, they wiped their eyes and walked to the meeting together, Ludwig silently dreading each step.

Matthew was already there and the air had already been filled with tension and terror at the fuming Canadian who was snapping at eveyone in sight.

Every eye switched back and forth from Matthew to Ludwig when they realized that something must have happened.

Te entire meeting, the usual peace-keeping country was starting and joining fights instead of stopping them like usual.

Obviously nothing important was discussed because Ludwig was too afraid to speak up and stop the fighting.

Soon everyones bosses, who were having a meeting as well, just down the hall barged in to stop the meeting. bosses were about to scream at their countries but they didn't get too far because all eyes were on Stephan Harper and Matthew.

The usually extremely tall nation shrunk as his boss yelled at him, grabbed his arm roughly, and pulled him out into the hall, slamming the door after them.

Nobody spoke as they heard harsh words thrown towards Matthew. Even though the door was closed, those who spoke english could easily understand the unprofessional curses that were screamed. Even those who didn't understand the language knew it wasn't pretty.

Soon it went silent and the door burst open and a red-faced male pushed a teary-eyed nation through the door.

"I...I apologize deeply for everything I said to everyone...it was unprofessional and I'm very sorry..."

Stephan Harper said a quick goodbye and apology before pulling Matthew after him and down the hall to the building's exit, most likely to yell at his some more on the way home.

Ludwig stood filled with sorrow and regret.

Soon bosses and countries quietly murmured apologies and goodbyes then started filing out of the room to head home.

No one had seen such a display, but it was certainly not something they wanted to see again.


	5. Worried

Nobody heard from Matthew for several months. Not even Athur, Francis or Alfred, and everyone was getting worried.

Ludwig was worried out of his mind. So worried that he actually went to Matthew's house a few times but there was no answer.

They didn't hear from Matthew still until the next world meeting and he slipped in the room silently a little after the meeting.

He looked like hell. Not on the outside, but everyone could tell in his eyes that he was doing horribly. Matthew stopped fights and stated opinions like usual but was a lot more quiet. He didn't crack jokes or join in side conversations like he usually did.

It tore Lidwig up inside, seeing Matthew like that and when the meeting was over, and was done talking with the three worried blonde nations Ludwig ran up to him before he could leave.

"Matthew! Are...are you okay? I was worried...Is there anything I can do?"

Matthew scoffed "Leave me alone Ludwig...you've done enough..."

Ludwig bit his lip "Matthew...please...I'm s-sorry..."

He shook his head and didn't answer, walking away. Ludwig stood still and sighed. A familiar brunette walked up to him.

"Don't give up so easily Ludwig! Keep trying! You know he loves you...you just need to give him time. Don't give up Germany!"

Ludwig smiled lightly at him.

"Th-thanks Feli..."

And Ludwig decide to try harder.

Much harder.


	6. Trying Harder

A few weeks after Ludwig last talked to Matthew he had been wracking his brain for ideas. He sat in the kitchen at the table, covering his head with his arms. His brother, Gilbert walked into the room and gave Ludwig a questioning look before sitting across from him.

"Bruder, what's been bothering you? I know somethings wrong. You haven't been doing your usual things and it's starting to freak me out. All you do is sit there like you are now. I can help you know."

Ludwig lifted his head and stared at his brother. "I doubt you could help me."

Gilbert raised a pale eyebrow "Try me."

With that Ludwig told him everything. About the bar, the meeting. Everything that had been going on. The only reason why Gilbert didn't know was because he was no longer a nation. He was no longer entitled to know what was going on with everyone which was why he realied on his brother but Gilbert felt a little hurt that his brother didn't trust him enough with what was going on in his personal life.

The gears in Gilbert's brain had already started turning and a plan was already being formed before the story wasn't even finished.

"Alright Bruder. I'll help you." Ludwig perked up at his brother. "I have a fool proof plan that will help you get Matthew back."

Gilbert started sharing his ideas and planning out every detail. Now. Even though Gilbert had a crush on Matthew and they had things in the past Gilbert was willing to help his brother if it meant the nation would finally be happy and stop moping around.

Now. All they had to do was set the plan in motion

A/n: Wow. Look at me. I finally updated.

Yes. I brought Gilbert into the picture and hints of past PruCan.

Though there won't be PruCan in this story. It's strictly GerCan.

So...stay tuned for more?

(Geez. I need to learn how to make these things longer...)


End file.
